Cliché Movies
by Resacon1990
Summary: Joey gets frustrated while watching TV at Yugis, will his outburst be in his favour though?


"Oh. My. God."

Yugi's head snapped up in surprise at the voice of his best friend, tearing his eyes away from watching Yami and Tristan having a duel, Yami of course winning.

"Joey? Whats up?" he asked his blond friend who was currently absorbed in the TV soap opera that was playing. Ripping his eyes away, Joey fixed his honey brown eyes on Yugi's bright amethyst orbs and let out a subtle growl, earning the attention of the other two before thrusting his finger at the TV.

"This shit is bloody cliche!" he cried out, watching as everyone, including Bakura and Ryou who were lounging together on the couch, raised eyebrows, clearly wondering for the boys sanity.

"Cliche…?" Yugi asked, tilting his head to the side in his usual cute way, only to feel strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him back into a warm chest.

"Don't be so cute Hikari…" he heard Yami whisper in his ear. "You know it gets me hot-"

"SHUT UP YAMI!" Joey snapped, his eye twitching as the ex-pharaohs head popped up in surprise, his eyes widening with shock while Bakura fell off the couch with a cry as his own eyes grew to the size of dinner plates at Joeys brash statement. Clearly understanding something was wrong, Yugi held up a hand as if he was in school to ask a question.

"Whats cliche Joey?"

"This!" the blonde cried, jabbing his finger at the screen. "Of course those two have to fall in love!"

"What 'two'?"

"Martha and Kyle!" he snarled, his face twisted up in anger. "Look! Watch!"

And so the gang was forced to sit through an hour and a half of a corny romance movie, only being interrupted by Teas graceful entrance that lead to an inhumane scream from her before she forced herself in between Joey and Tristan with a cry of "OH MY GOD GUYS! THIS IS MY FAVOURITE MOVIE!" to which Bakura sighed and attempted to drift off to sleep. Not that it lasted long though, what with his lover belting him and saying if he was forced to watch this "horrible crap" then he would as well.

Finally, they got to the part where the two enemies declared their undying love for each other.

_"I hate you Kyle! You're such an inconsiderate asshole!"_

_"You know, normally I'd say the feelings mutual, but not anymore."_

_"W-What?"_

_"I love you Martha. Now and forever."_

A remote hitting the screen and a loud yell of anger shook everyone out of their absorbed state, watching as the blond then grabbed the popcorn from Tristan bowl and threw that at the screen as well.

"See! Typical cliche! I mean, call the cliche police or something! This is so overdone!" Joey snapped, his eyes narrowing as he glared at the two 'ex' enemies leaning in for a rather long make-out session. When everyone once again just gave him questioning looks, the blond threw his hands up in anger. "Come on guys! Haven't you noticed that these two people hate each other! They despise each other up to the point that I swear if they were shoved in room, _both _of them wouldn't come out alive! Then suddenly BAM-"

Everyone jumped as Joey slammed his hands together to add effect.

"-they're suddenly all in love and ready to have cuddle time on the couch! I mean, there is no real reason whatsoever behind their sudden _love _for each other! I mean what the hell is this world coming too! Who bloody lets-"

"Wait a minute Joey…" Tristan spoke up, gaining everyones attention from the raving blond lunatic. "Doesn't this sound… familiar?"

Joey froze, his back stiffening from where he sat facing away from his friends, arms crossed and face like thunder. Turning around slowly, he glared at Tristan.

"What." he practically spat, his eyes challenging Tristan to just say something that would earn him a very hard, painful and slow death. With a huge grin, the brunet turned to look at Yugi, his eyes lit up with excitement.

"Wouldn't you say Yugi, that what Joey just said, could apply to him and Kaiba?" he asked, watching as Joeys jaw hit the ground and huge wolfish grins appeared on everyones faces.

"Well! I think you're right Tristan!" Yugi replied, ignoring Ryou and Tea as they hit Bakura for say "For once". Giving Joey a sly grin first, Yugi turned to look at the others. "Wouldn't you agree guys?"

"Now that you mention it-" Tea started, tapping her finger to her chin in a way that could only be described as fake. "Kaiba really hasn't touched anyone besides Mokuba and Joey…"

"Yeah! And theres always that tension between them!" Ryou added.

Bakura sniggered from where he sat under Ryou at the expression on Joeys face before adding in his bit. "Its definitely sexual tension."

Everyone nodded and voiced agreements at those words, ignoring Joey as he climbed to his feet ready to burst. How dare they talk about Kaiba and him like that! They hated each other so much that Joey _knew _if they were thrown in a room they'd murder each other within seconds… or probably have hot make out sex if Joey could get the brunet to agree.

"Hang on a bloody second-"

"AND!" Yami shouted over top of the blond, grinning at the look he received for doing so. "Doesn't Kaiba call him a 'Puppy'? Thats slightly endearing isn't it?"

"Oh! And what about those fights!" Duke suddenly yelled out. "I swear, it looks like they're moving closer and closer about to smooch!"

"Definitely!" Yugi cried before everyone froze, turning to the black haired boy. "Duke?"

"Yeah?"

"Where the bloody hell did you come from?" Bakura asked, his eye twitching. Duke frowned and jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

"Through the front door… it was unlocked." Duke said. "And anyway, what are-"

"DUKE!" Tristan cried out throwing himself at the boy with hearts jumping out of his eyes.

"-we talking about?" Duke managed to finish before he was dragged down and showered in kisses. Everyone chuckled before an enraged Joey suddenly towered over top of everyone, his eyes glistening with uncontrollable anger. Instantly everyone shrunk back, except Tristan who continued to attack Duke with his lips, mumbling his name over and over again.

"How can you guys talk to me about this! I mean come on! Tristan and Duke seem to be the ones to gossip about at the moment not me-" he was cut off as his eyes fell on the two people he'd been talking about, watching in horror as they fell into a make out session that could rival that of any porn stars. "SWEET BABY JESUS! PUT IT AWAY!"

"Don't look." Duke suggested, not even sparing a glance at the terrified teen as he continued to ravish his not official lover.

"My… my virgin eyes…" Joey whimpered before shaking his head and glaring at the other two. "You guys are vile…"

"Whatever. Just go snog Kaiba or something." Tristan muttered, waving a hand in Joeys direction.

The blond looked undignified for a moment before glaring even harder at them. "I might just go do that." With that he stormed out the door, ignoring everyones cries and eyes as they followed him out.

And by the looks of a very flustered Joey holding the hand of a proud Seto on the Monday morning at school, he must have stayed true to his word.

Maybe cliche movies aren't all that bad

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
